<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rub that Lamp, Belphie! by iMeiyaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216386">Rub that Lamp, Belphie!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMeiyaku/pseuds/iMeiyaku'>iMeiyaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Event Headcanon, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMeiyaku/pseuds/iMeiyaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon about how events take place in the game and how each brother participate!</p><p>“But Mammon does have a point, intervened Asmodeus, eyes gleaming with mischief. It might become too boring if she always gets the same characters in the cards. Why not give a chance to someone who haven’t got to spend as much time as the others with her?”<br/>As the avatar of lust finished his statement, he looked at his slumbering brother.</p><p>“That’s true, he only came back recently too so he couldn’t participate in the other events…” Nodded Beel softly.<br/>“And what’s more fitting to Belphegor than Arabian NIGHTS…” added Satan thoughtfully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wish one: I wish I wasn't chosen for this...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since a certain human had come into the Devildom, it was fair to say that the demon brothers’ whole world had been turned upside down. Never in his right mind Lucifer would have thought that his brothers would ever agree on something, but here they were, organising events after events to make sure that their precious guest was enjoying herself in their otherwise dark and gloomy world.</p><p>The idea had been of course suggested by Diavolo himself, and if that knowing grin was anything to tell from, Lucifer could tell that the prince knew exactly what he was doing. One by one he saw all of his brothers agree, for once in their long lifespan, to this crazy idea and adopting their roles willingly. The world really was turning upside down because of this human…</p><p>For each events, the tasks were then divided as follows:</p><p>Lucifer: Coordinator (or making sure every brother was not causing mischief during the events, looking at you Mammon)</p><p>Mammon: In charge with the reward system and making sure that there was always enough items to be redeemed  at all times (since it was for the human, it was judged that it was less likely that he would steal anything this way) and in charge of accessories for Asmodeus.</p><p>Beelzebub: In charge of food related items to be sent to Mammon.</p><p>Belphegor: In charge of the energy supplies to be sent to Mammon.  </p><p>Asmodeus: In charge of costumes and photoshoots (for the bonus cards that the human would be able to redeem as bonus rewards)</p><p>Satan: In charge of the research and writing the script for the event (historical)</p><p>Leviathan: In charge of the research and helping to write the script for the event (fan-service)</p><p>With the tasks all cut out for everyone, this is a story about one particular event: Rub that Lamp!</p><p> </p><p>“And IM SAYIN’, that for ONCE how about we don’t let Lucifer have the best card this time??”</p><p>Mammon’s voice was ringing loudly in the student council room as the seven brothers were all preparing for the next event. The theme had been chosen without much difficulty this time: Arabian Nights. After all, everyone could find a way to express themselves in it according to the plot Satan and Levi had prepared: it was easy to find something each of the brothers would be able to offer to the Main Character to help her choose who she would marry. But of course, SOMEONE had to make things unnecessarily difficult for everyone else.</p><p>“So far, we have been making the cards according to the surveys” stated Lucifer with a sigh. He was, in fact, pretty high up in the ladder.</p><p>“And to your very own demand last time, he reminded with a glare that forced Mammon to sit back down on his chair, we have been considering the intimacy score as a second data base to be more… fair, as you stated”</p><p>Mammon tsked imperceptibly. Yeah it was true, and by this demand he had hoped that since he had been the human’s ‘first demon’, his score would be higher by default… right? Turns out it was pretty much the same as the surveys. Damn it!</p><p>“But Mammon does have a point, intervened Asmodeus, eyes gleaming with mischief. It might become too boring if she always gets the same characters in the cards. Why not give a chance to someone who haven’t got to spend as much time as the others with her?”</p><p>As the avatar of lust finished his statement, he looked at his slumbering brother.</p><p>“That’s true, he only came back recently too so he couldn’t participate in the other events…” Nodded Beel softly.</p><p>“And what’s more fitting to Belphegor than Arabian NIGHTS…” added Satan thoughtfully.</p><p>“Riiight?” concluded Asmodeus, pretty proud of himself to have swayed his brother’s decision in some way.  </p><p>“That…makes sense… conceded Mammon after some time. BUT, as the main card he’ll have to work harder than everyone else doesn’t he? Is that even possible?” More reason to give it to ME, he thought to himself still trying to receive all the honors.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry Mammon, we’ll all help our little brother the best we can &lt;3…” finished Asmodeus, already preparing a revealing costume in his twisted mind for his aloof brother to wear.</p><p>And with the approval of the coordinator, the event was set in motion. Mammon tsked again.</p><p> </p><p>Every event had been designed to have a week of preparation before the actual release date. It meant that, as predicted from Mammon, the demon chosen to be the main card would have pretty hectic time. In addition of getting the special photoshoot, the main card would have the privilege of having a one on one event with the human where her last choice could escalate to a very precious kiss, if the lady so wished, without consequences for the main story.  I was a very desirable prize, considering that the rule of "what happened in the special event, stayed in the special event" applied.</p><p>But it also meant for the main card that he would have to learn even MORE script than the others, and that was something that Belphegor wasn’t too happy about that the moment.</p><p>Since he hadn’t been conscious during the meeting, he kind of expected (and wished) to have gotten his usual tasks. After all, it was easy for him to acquired extra energy since he hardly used any himself. I also served as the perfect excuse to be lethargic during the event preparation period because he had to conserve as much energy as he could to do his part properly.</p><p>But noooooo, of course Mammon had to speak up and say something unnecessary and leave the door wide open for his brothers to put him in a tight spot.</p><p>And tight was the right term as he was fitted into his unfortunately revealing costume for the event by Asmodeus.</p><p>“Oh dear, simply said Asmo as he pinned the many layers of the costume on a very uncomfortable Belphegor, have you gained weight?”</p><p>“…Maybe there’s just not enough fabric. What does this blue thing even cover? It’s see-through”</p><p>“Oh my, we can’t let you look like that for the photoshoot! Dramatically sighed Asmodeus, mischief returning in his eyes. He had been expecting this when he suggested his unaware brother in the meeting. In addition of getting the perfect occasion to ogle his body with the perfect excuse for a costume fitting (which was his reason for doing this job in the first place), he would have the opportunity to increase his brother’s sex-appeal.</p><p>“This costume is inspired by genies you can find in the human world! Cut in Leviathan who was sitting on standby during the fitting sessions to explain the reasoning behind his and Satan’s research. Also some video game characters that were apparently extremely appreciated for their design in this theme**. Some of which were dancing characters actually!” The avatar of envy was actually enjoying his part of the events, because it gave him a legit opportunity to boast about his otherwise pretty specific knowledge of anime and games.</p><p>Belphegor shuddered, not because he wasn’t covered with enough fabric this time, but because he was finally starting to piece together where Asmodeus was going with this costume.</p><p>“Which is why… For the photoshoot I would like for you to dance for me Belphie &lt;3” cooed the lust demon as he looked up to his brother from his crouching position.</p><p>Belphegor took a look at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t worked out with Beel in forever and, as much as he hated to admit it, Asmodeus was kind of right about him gaining a bit of weight. It didn’t help that the costume he came up with wasn’t hiding ANYTHING at all…</p><p>It was at this moment that Mammon decided to show up.</p><p>“HEY YO check this out! Look at all the jewelry I was able to snatc… to get for the costumes!”</p><p>And true to his words, he let a bundle of shiny necklaces and bracelet fall to the floor from his bag. It clanked surprisingly loudly in the fitting room and from the echo it let out when hitting the floor, it was easy to tell that those were in fact solid gold accessories.</p><p>“As expected from my accessory assistant! OOooh look at the shine on this one! And this blue gem, oh Belphie that would perfect on you!” said Asmodeus holding the weighty sapphire to his brother.</p><p>Looking at the pile of heavy objects on the floor, Belphegor sighed. If he had to dance for the photo, but also dance in an outfit with so many weights attached to it…</p><p>“If you don’t think you can do it… The Great Mammon could sacrifice himself for you.” Tried Mammon with a smile, trying his best not to sound pathetic and failing miserably.</p><p>Both the other brothers took a time to send a glare to him and then turned to Belphegor, their eyes sincere.</p><p>“…well if I have to learn how to dance, I think Beel would be able to teach me some things. I’ll go ask him.” He concluded tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>**Levi probably took inspiration from Fire Emblem Fates (Azura) and Zelda Breath of the Wild (Gerudo Link)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wish two: I wish I had more energy...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Beel and Satan are just wholesome<br/>Lucifer is ok too I guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after leaving Asmodeus, Mammon and Levi to their tasks of making the costumes believable, Belphegor had gone up to his shared room with Beelzebub to ask him if he could help with the dreaded dancing part. He knew that his twin brother had been gently suggesting him ever since his return to come and train with him, saying that sleeping all the time would only be detrimental for his health in the future and that he would be more than happy to help him. And he stayed true to his words;the way his face lit up when the request left Belphie’s lips almost blinded him.</p><p>But there was a reason why Belphegor always refused to train with his brother: five minutes into stretching and the poor avatar of sloth was already out of breath. He had to admit, even for his sin he was ridiculously out of shape no matter how he looked at it.</p><p>“Are you doing ok with your tasks?” asked Belphie trying not to feel embarrassed while trying to catch his breath between two stretch poses.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it” replied his brother, adjusting his speed to Belphie’s movement so that he could mirror his actions more easily.</p><p>“Then again, we were chosen to do these tasks to limit Mammon’s power in the events so that he doesn’t have to manage ALL the items…” continued Belphie, grateful for the change of pace.</p><p>Beel simply nodded. He knew.</p><p>Belphegor sighed “And yet he STILL manages to cause trouble in all of the events I’ve participated so far… what a mess”</p><p>He didn’t have any difficulty imagining how the avatar of greed would try in every past events to get the role of the main card. Either that or cause as much mischief as he could if he wasn’t chosen to force the others to let him have the busiest role the next time to at least keep him out of trouble for a week. Hell, in the case that he WOULD be chosen for it, he probably would be so cocky and annoying for the duration of the event that no possible scenario was without headaches.</p><p>“It used to be worse, before you came back” stated Bell, a smile on his face. It was pretty clear that he was very glad that his twin brother was now able to participate in the events with him and the others.</p><p>“You’re pretty easy to please huh…” coughed Belphegor as his heart rate sped up even though he was doing static stretching.</p><p>His brother just continued to smile.</p><p>After the stretching was done, Beelzebub took out some of the music he received from the research team. With levi on the team, they should have expected the kind of music that came out of the radio, but Satan was also in charge of research…</p><p>“You should ask him when you go see him later. You have to go see him for your script.” Just answered Beel who was trying to come up with a simple choreography that Asmo would like for poses while still being energy efficient for his lazy brother.</p><p>Belphegor just sighed for the twentieth time that day…</p><p> </p><p>Satan was already in the library when he heard the other member of his ‘Lucifer you Suck’ squad enter. The first thing that his brother said was:</p><p>“What the hell was that music?”</p><p>Satan exhaled loudly by the nose as he took a moment to consider the state Belphie was in: his hair was dishevelled, like usual, but it was clear it was because of something <em>other</em> than over napping.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but this time since it was Asmo who recommended you I had to deal with <em>two</em> idiots instead of one for that choice. He wanted something more… sensual, as expected, and Levi provided something decent enough so I let it go.”</p><p>Belphegor sat down in front of his brother with a big thump in the chair in front of him.</p><p>“Just so you know the full impact of your <em>treason</em>, the only way Beel found for me to dance to this awful music that wouldn’t end up in me dying on the floor and out of breath was to <em>wiggle</em> my body left and right and <em>roam my hands slowly everywhere</em> on my body…”</p><p>Satan straight up laughed like he pulled the best prank on Lucifer, only the poor victim was his comrade in hate. Belphegor was not impressed.</p><p>“Sorry sorry Belphie, he said between tears, I’ll make it up to you..!”</p><p>“Oh I’ll make sure of that” the avatar of sloth promised between his teeth.</p><p>A few minutes of struggle and the wrath demon was up and running again. He opened up his notebook to fetch the script for Belphegor’s part in the main event storyline.</p><p>“Since you will have the special card this time, we didn’t give you a lot of lines for the main part”</p><p>For that Belphie was grateful, for once.</p><p>“However, for the card event, you’ll be using this”</p><p>A literal stack of paper was slammed on the table between the two demons.</p><p>“…Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry too much, Satan reassured, this is just all the research material I dug up. Actually, the theme this time was surprisingly interesting, so I got carried away just a little.” It was part of the reason he had accepted this job actually. Despite having to deal with Levi all the time and managing everyone to follow his scripts, the research part let him read a lot of interesting things.</p><p> “I’ll be citing Levi here: in AUs (that’s alternate universes, to answer your question), it’s important to include parts of the original story in the redesigned version to make it feel like it's part of the same narrative, although not in the same setting. For your part in this event, we thought that it would be fitting to give you the role of a genie trapped in a lamp for… obvious reasons.”</p><p>Belphegor sighed. Yep, it mirrored his reality pretty well.</p><p>“So I researched genies for a bit and it’s fairly common for them to grant three wishes for those who rub the lamp and call upon the genie. Although there is some recorded abuse of the wishes so it would be nice to add something about ‘no unlimited wished’ and things like that in your script”</p><p>The avatar of sloth nodded. For a demon who walked among humans before and dwelled in their dreams, he could definitely see that some would try to get unlimited wishes. Greedy creatures.</p><p>He pauses his train of thought though… what kind of wish the human girl <em>would</em> have? Would she wish for money? Power? Somehow, he couldn’t quite imagine her doing anything selfish like that…</p><p>‘Oh well, we’ll see’  he tried to dismiss, but ended up still feeling pretty curious about it.</p><p>“The rest is up to us to decide, I don’t want to write a script that would feel unnatural for you to act so I would need your participation for a bit. You up for it?”</p><p>Belphegor nodded. At least working with Satan was fairly straightforward. Plus, they could also prepare something to annoy Lucifer for when they inevitably will have to go to his office for his script approval at the end of the day. This was going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p>Three knocks on the door and the three brothers where now in the same room together. Scripts in hand, Satan dutifully gave them to their coordinator for his approval. Nothing out of ordinary, the scripts were well made and represented each brother faithfully. Lucifer stamped them and the deal was sealed.</p><p>“How’s everyone else doing?” asked Lucifer, expecting something to go wrong somewhere.</p><p>“Mammon’s been extra annoying” stated Belphie. Nothing new here.</p><p>“<em>More specifically</em>?” asked Lucifer, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>“He also may or may not have stollen precious jewelry from some rich demon to get the props for the costumes. Asmo and Levi seem to enjoy them though, I wouldn’t worry to much about those.” completed Satan whom, from Belphie’s description earlier, could tell that some of the items he had seen were indeed priceless relics that shouldn’t be in the possession of the avatar of greed.</p><p>If Lucifer wasn’t already a demon, he would have died a little bit inside.</p><p>“I’ll see to it” he simply stated with a grunt.</p><p>“It might also be worth mentioning that, since Belphie will be working more than usual, his tasks should be relieved for this event.” Continued Satan.</p><p>It was a safe demand to make since indeed, with the amount of work Belphegor would have to do this time, he couldn’t possibly have the energy to spare and give to the redeemable prizes. He also wouldn't mind arguing with Lucifer a bit to make up for his treacherous music.</p><p>Lucifer eyed the avatar of sloth, then smiled softly.</p><p>“That can be arranged, yes.”</p><p>The ‘Lucifer you suck’ squad wasn’t expecting an easy victory.</p><p>“Really…?” double-checked Belphegor, unsure about this uncharacteristic kindness of his oldest brother.</p><p>“I’ve been hearing <em>quite loudly</em> that this time around you seemed motivated to do your part, so I wouldn’t want to stop you from having fun.” He simply replied, looking at his younger brother</p><p>“…it’s not that I’m having fun.” He snorted.</p><p>Satan just smiled next to him. ‘What a dishonest guy’, he thought.</p><p>“We only need to discuss the last choices and we’ll leave you to take care of Mammon” he said instead.</p><p>“Right. As for her last wish, we usually go for the three following choices: a hand hold, a hug or a kiss. Is that alright with you?” asked Lucifer.</p><p>The last three interactions were pretty much always the same choices every time, save for if the storyline wouldn’t allow it or if the main card was able to bargain something else.</p><p>“I’m alright with those choices. Whichever makes her the most comfortable with me.”</p><p>Satan looked worriedly at Belphegor, but he didn’t have much energy left to bargain anything else, so he let it go willingly. He was also aware that it hasn’t been a long time since he was freed and that probably the memories of his unfortunate interactions with the human girl might still be fresh in her mind. He had learned since then to view her as something precious never to be hurt again, but in case she might still be on edge about being all alone with him after what he’s done, he morally couldn’t ask for more.</p><p>‘A simple touch from her and I would be the happiest, look who’s easy to please now Beel’ he laughed quietly to himself.</p><p>“Understood” simply said Lucifer as he double-checked the script one last time.</p><p>As the two brothers were about to leave, Lucifer stopped dead in his track. There was a drawing at the last page of a very specific relic.</p><p>“Satan?”</p><p>“Yes dear brother?”</p><p>“Did Leviathan draw this?” and Lucifer showed the drawing in blue of a very intricate item.</p><p>“Ah yes, he wanted to show us how beautiful it was. You have to admit, he’s getting better and better at drawi– “</p><p>Lucifer was already up and storming out of his office.</p><p>Satan snickered along with Belphie who would remember the look on Lucifer’s face for a good while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be Belphie and MC!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>